


THE ANAL TRAVAILS OF PATTY JONES

by Patty_Parker60



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dominant Young Woman, F/F, Incest, Lesbian Anal Incest, Lesbian Incest, Lesbian Sex, Submissive Mature Woman, double anal, strapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: I'm a submissive Lesbian Mother of Two,subject to the perverted desires of myDaughter, Niece, and whomever elsethey may decide. This is just a TASTEof the TRAVAILS I'm subjected to.All ecents portrayed are absoulutely true.VERY EXPLICIT  LESBIAN ANAL SEXBETWEEN CONSENTING ADULTS
Relationships: Patty Jones aka Patty Parker/Cyndi Jones (Parker)/Laurie (niece)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 29





	THE ANAL TRAVAILS OF PATTY JONES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [CainCasey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CainCasey/gifts), [methurpleasee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methurpleasee/gifts).



It's half 10pm on a Saturday night; Halloween is a few weeks away, and the nights are brisk as Summer becomes Fall...in the upstairs master bedroom of the Jones household, I'm seated atop my daughter Cyndi 20 yo blonde), trying desperately to relax my sphincter enough to accommodate the very thick, 10" latex strapon she's wearing; here comes my niece, Laurie (21 yo honey blonde), pushing into the same apperature from the rear... I groan pitiably as the second strapon bullies its way into my over-stuffed rear portal, still terribly sore from the repeated intrusions of the previous night...after the briefest respite, they begin thrusting in sync, building speed, and...LORD HELP ME, I forget the discomfort and the shame, the horror of being used sexually by my own flesh and blood...  
  
I'm Patty Jones, and I'm a LESBIAN ANAL SLAVE to my daughter and niece... my husband of 20 years was imprisoned for securities fraud 6 months ago, and since then, I'm not even sure HOW, our household dynamic has changed DRASTICALLY...  
  


Outside of the bedroom (or bath, or kitchen, sitting room, etc: wherever they come upon me and endeavor to slake their seemingly unquenchable hunger for my luscious curves), I maintain the authority of a Mother and Aunt: they are expected to keep pace with their schoolwork and some household chores, and I insist that they keep up the pretense of a 'normal' (that is to say, COVENTIONAL) Mother/Daughter, Aunt/Niece relationship...Once we are alone, there is a dramatic shift in power: they are only TOO HAPPY to don the mantles of MISS BOSSY BRITCHES (with me as their MORE THAN WILLING subbie)...  
  
I'm no stranger to anal sex; my husband loves (at least before his jail sentence LOVED) "cocking" me in my big behind almost more than he does the "normal" way, but these two and their ever-hard buggering tools have me at my wit's end...Dave is an incredible lover with lots of stamina; these two seem to have ENDLESS SUPPLIES of energy, as our sessions often last hours. Dave has been toppled from his perch as the best lover I've had in my 43 years: Cyndi and Laurie now hold that distinction...  
  
One thing I've found true about younger lovers is that this wonderful, boundless energy is both a blessing and a curse: at my age, these marathon arse-fucking sessions are absolute MURDER on my poor old bones and joints. I'm fortunate that my appetite for this 'backdoor bum-fiddling' is matched (and perhaps EXCEEDED) by theirs. Laurie's soft lips browse upon my shoulders, her lips nip at my earlobe...she has reached around to cup and fondle my enormous, thick-nippled melons, tugging the lacy cups of my bra down to form a sort of obscene shelf, baring them so that Cyndi can feast upon the bloated dark brown buds; they fairly quiver, I'm so incredibly aroused. As one pushes in, the other withdraws, perfectly syncing their thrusting so that the wave of lust threatening to engulf me is like a powerful drug that has been injected into me...my hips swivel about in circles, they have a mind of their own.  
  
Laurie can't get enough of my massive mams; her lips and mouth tug madly at my erected nipples, together, then each in turn. Her teeth scrape and tease them like crazy. I feel as I'm being slowly, inexorably roasted in the hot flames of raw, animal lust.  
  
We are all three sheened with sweat from our exertions. These two are experts with a strapon; I must ask some day just HOW they became so good. I am nearly mad with lust, as both rubber appendages bottom out in my besieged rear end. Cyndi is knawing continuously at the huge, bloated nipples of my EE cups, suckling me like did as an infant. Laurie's muscular thighs collide non-stop into my pallid, pillowy buttcheeks, which jiggle and wobble wildly to their rough pounding.  
  
While they work me over so thoroughly, so DELICIOUSLY, I work WITH THEM, using my knees and legs to rock forward and back on the ever-thrusting dildo-cocks impaling me. As Laurie reverses direction, pulling OUT, Cyndi thrusts IN, I have no choice but to allow them to use me as they will, and we are all moving like a well-oiled, well-calibrated machine (We SHOULD; we've been engaging in this type of behavior for more six months...)  
  
In perfect, synchronized unison, Laurie and Cyndi deliver a final, bowel-skewering thrust, which is all that it takes to push me over the edge. My orgasm hits me HARD, my quim continuing to gush un-impeded all over Cyndi's flat belly while my poor, defeated pooper clamps spastically (at least TRIES TO) around and about the incredible girth of the still-pumping rubber cocks...hot cum spurts gout after gout into my squirming innards.

My instructions are to be ready for a young brunette visitor, in the early afternoon, a classmate of my Mistresses...she's to spend The afternoon with me (or night and morning, if she so chooses), and I'm to give her WHATEVER SHE WANTS sexually, and indulge any other desire she may have... I'm not surprised to learn that she will expect anal sex, and so an enema is in order...I shower and shave carefully and thoroughly, and once I'm finished with my enema, I choose the lingerie I will be wearing. My Mistresses mentioned that their friend fancies red, and so of course I dress in the appropriately-hued bra, suspenders, hosiery, and heels.  
  
I am a GOOD SLAVE, and my Mistresses have taught me well...A few minutes past 1pm, the doorbell rings, and I hurry to answer. A very pretty, dark-haired young woman, about 22 years old, is waiting on our doorstep. Of course I invite her in, and as any good hostess will, offer her refreshment after I lead her to my bedroom. We share goblet s of cabernet wine, and I can see that she is eager to sample my wares, judging by the hungry way her blue eyes crawl over my voluptuous curves.  
  
My instructions are very detailed, and so I know exactly what is expected of me: my temporary "Mistress" expects a very through exhibition of my oral expertise, before she uses me anally for as long as she chooses...  
  
As she relaxes and lays back, making herself comfortable against the down pillows, I place my hands upon her smooth thighs and lean forward, With the tip of my left hand, I tease the outside, then the inside, of her dewey lips. She bites her lower lip, pressing her hips up to meet my probing digit. I press a second finger inside, in and out, making her hotter and wetter by the second. My two fingers massage her insides in tandem and I lean down, dragging my tongue over her pearly clit. She is obviously pleased with my technique, so I gently increase my tempo and pressure. I lick, suck, kiss, caress her pink clam and upper thighs.  
  
I have been instructed to thoroughly satisfy my Mistresses' charge before she takes her pleasure, and so I increase the pace of my hungry lapping, my tongue flashing, in, out, around her soaked mons...She cums in one major upheaval, then, minor ones, and I keep worshiping her shaven folds and engorged clit until she places a hand upon my head and says simply,..."Enough..."  
  
I help her to her feet, then assist her in strapping the long, thick, weighty black latex faux penis about her slim hips. My fingers work the catches and buckles by rote; I take her between my red lips and, after a few moments, deeper into my mouth and allow her to press deeper, to the juncture of my throat, as we complete our task...I climb onto the edge of the king-sized bed, legs wide apart, crouching on elbows and knees, my belly lowered submissively...  
  
I'm well-lubed and still slack from the enema and the almost non-stop buggerings I've been subjected to over the past weeks, and she slides in easily, all 13" of her.  
  
Here I am, a mother, a pillar in my community, allowing another female HALF MY AGE to rut-about in my arse as a common streetwalker would; the brief flashes of shame and self-disgust are wiped away by the incredible, lustful pleasure of the depraved act. My entire being seems to radiate heat, my nerve endings spark like un-grounded electrical wires.  
  
She starts pumping my rear in earnest, plunging in as deep, pulling out so that the fat head of her "cock" nearly pops free, then back in again, steadily and rhythmically, gradually building speed...  
  
She's "gut-punching" me now; those LONG, DEEP, HARD thrusts that seem as if her massive "cock" has broken thru and is surging into the squirming nest of my bowels...it's GREAT, on one hand, that younger women have incredible reserves of energy to call upon during sex; it's also a drawback: they can literally spend the day/evening/night in your ass...DEEP in your ass...  
  
"AaaaaaaaaaaGAWD!" I howl (in MY HEAD, or aloud?), I can feel my face contorting, my eyes rolling up and about like pin-balls as the first "medium" orgasm seizes control of my body. Time and again I'm wracked with orgasms of the same magnitude, or a bit more intense, that seem as agonizing as they are pleasure filled. My Mistress' sweat-beaded, muscular hips loop in wide, grinding circles, ceaseless in their assault upon my widely-stretched back-door...  
  
She worms her hips between the deep valley of my big, plush buttocks, she drives deeper into my hungry rectal depths, I shake and jerk as the one world-wrecking, major orgasm that's been building behind the others roars through me like a tidal wave.  
  
An un-expected, hot gout of "sperm" makes me shudder and cry-out, my convulsing rectal enclosure and wide-open ass-tube clamp uselessly about the still thrusting latex monstrosity.


End file.
